Burning Fury
General description Burning Fury is a teenage unicorn who resides in the south east extreme of Ponyville and studies in the school "Knowledge Hoof", where she's among the students with the most outstanding academic performance. Nevertheless, contrary to what the majority of people would think, Burning is not as respected as others would commonly think in school, in fact, Burning was bullied a lot by other students until she had to decide to go Further than the bullies after recovering partially from a very rare genetic condition that even she wasn't aware of. Appearance Black-haired unicorn of short height and generally well-built body, slightly slanted eyes, somewhat thick eyebrows and mostly round face, and when she moves her cheeks, short dimples form on them. Before getting medical treatment, Burning looked much thinner and more fragile, and was a little shorter too. Genetic condition Burning suffers from a very rare genetic condition that makes connective tissue development very unstable. It starts its negative effects in puberty, because if treated correctly, this illness results in an hyper-development of said tissue. This is why Burning is much physically stronger and more well-built than the average mare, but at the same time, is shorter than average. This illness also affects Burning's magic, making it suffer the same effects as her body if normal development is recovered, resulting this in some form of "superpowers". "Superform" There is a magic state Burning can unlock if she gets to experience severe amounts of stress under specific situations, and said magic state is the "Magical Hyper-Density". The Magical Hyper-Density is a state that is reached when the magical potential of the owner's magic changes abruptly the expression of essential physical characteristics such as coat color, eye color, and at times, even aspects such as voice. Basically, the owner's magic becomes dense to the point of changing their physique's expression. In Burning's case, this state causes her hair to turn into a dark red, while her coat's pigment becomes a bit more reddish. At the same time, her irises get orange with pupils of a lighter tone of said color, and her voice becomes louder and starts generating "echo" with her own magic. Magical Hyper-Density also increases Burning's strength in an astonishing way (around 7 times), as well as her magical potential, which is boosted in around 150% (2,5 times) respect to her maximum base power, which refers to the highest potential Burning's magic can reach before her physical features start changing their expression. Her magic aura also becomes orange. Nonetheless, Magical Hyper-Density has severe side effects along its impressive boosts, and these side effects may be things like ocular effusions, moderate to severe burns, deadly energy loss, and unconsciousness. Personality "Forever serious, but never cold-hearted" - Her personality's motto. "Emotional seriousness" - Representative concept of Burning's personality. Burning usually shows herself stoic to others, and this makes her appear colder than she actually is. Despite being naturally serious, very introverted and exceptionally thoughtful, Burning can be extremely impulsive and unpredictable if she gets too influenced by her emotions, and if this happens, afterwards she'll normally feel totally dumb due to her distrust towards her emotions, and is even afraid of what she could be capable of if she gets controlled by them completely. This is why Burning is much softer than she appears to be, because she is normally little expressive, but contradictorily very emotional, and is mostly immature when it comes to emotional stability, because she often struggles in finding a way to deal with her emotions without having to affect herself in a bad way, however, if Burning is willing to be more affective in a given situation, she'll do this shyly, but in a very genuine way. One of Burning's biggest flaws is that she silently indulges in emotional suffering, since she's come to believe happiness is an evil phenomenon that's just the result of ignoring pain. In other words, she has some kind of aversion to happiness. She's become too attached to the idea of emotional pain. That being said, Burning demonstrates an evident preference towards logic when having to face a problem, and she almost always refuses to admit that things don't always have a logical explanation, but beyond her logical self, Burning hides inside her an "emotional beast" with an enormous amount of complicated and authentic feelings, and has a very deep and complex understanding of what "caring" means as well as complex ideals that she's constantly developing inside her mind. Burning is everything but superficial; she's always trying to go beyond appearance in things and people, and will be very considerate with others if she has to be. In reality, Burning "peacocks" about her logical thinking most of the time in a way that even she doesn't notice generally, because she does this in a very implicit way by believing that her stoic facets make her someone incompetent with emotion and affectivity, but actually, Burning has always had essentially a natural preference towards feelings and authenticity, she's just not bubbly about it (at least when not alone with someone close to her), but very serious . It may not be evident, but Burning almost always ends up valuing more the idealistic and philosophical side of things regardless of her being conscious of the other sides in a given situation. In Burning's case, her seriousness isn't made of vain predictable coldness, but made of sentiment that has been given its respective importance. Burning can also be considered an authentic "embittered" mare despite of her being just a teenager, but it's equally remarkable that she also has an incredibly angelic, sincerely tender and motherly side to her personality in contrast to her contradictory "bitterness", which is contradictory due to the fact that her seriousness doesn't show she's empty inside, but on the contrary, it show that she's always "saturated", and that actually she cares in the deepest level about everything in general. Burning rarely laughs or grins, but when she does, she's capable of captivating almost anyone completely, and even of transmitting the feeling to a whole crowd. Burning is, in a greater extent, a bitter mare, but at the same time, out of that facet, she has a heart of gold. This leads to another point of Burning's personality, and that is her sociability. Burning, in essence, isn't a pony that demonstrates to be very social at all, and instead, she's much more focal and usually prefers to talk to one individual or small groups at a time. Naturally, she'll find herself incompetent when thinking about talking to big crowds, since she's conscious about her considerable lack of practice with social skills, although she feels uncomfortable admitting it. Burning usually prefers to go by herself in most things, but this is not to say that she hates people; she may a lot of times feel disgust towards other ponies because of some of their actions, nevertheless, she assumes that feeling as something that comes from her, and fights against the desire to blame people when it emerges inside her. Also, it can be mentioned that Burning's social skills are developed "backwards", since she's not good at things such as "small talk" or starting conversations at all, but aspects like authentic empathy or deep attention in what others have to say are things Burning has developed impressively. Burning always tends to conserve her energy and direct it inside (hence she's much more of an introvert), and when she has to let it out, she can be purely chaotic (negatively speaking), but when this is not done in a chaotic way, Burning can become one of the most helpful and cooperative ponies there can be. Burning usually doesn't go with people, and likes much more helping from the shadows, but when she goes with people, she definitely goes with people. "Burning is, overall, a premature philosopher; she reached a level of self-conscience which only more mature philosophers can handle". Story In the trivia section is mentioned Burning Fury is the protagonist of the fanfiction "Digression" Pre -"Digression" Story Burning was Born in Las Pegasus, in year 1008 A.B (After banishment), being this simply because the city's hospital was the closest to Burning's hometown, where hospitals were a project yet to be started. With the upbringing given by her parents, Stone Refiner (Father) and Dawn Glow (Mother), Burning had, overall, a quite normal and healthy childhood, nonetheless, there were inevitable events that made an important impact on her personality and the way she perceives her surroundings. When she was a filly, Burning used to show much more openly how sensitive, shy and kind-hearted she was. This essentially serene and compassionate nature made Burning an easy target for bullies in her first years of school, but this was, until the bullies made her reach the point were she believed it was fair to use self-defense. Burning made use of self-defense very few times, but the times she did, she was too radical and frightening, and due to this, she always ended up feeling awfully guilty, and because of this, most of the times, she, too, apologized to the aggressors, even when these just wanted to stay away from her. Burning started to see all of this as a reason to hate herself internally and to consider herself a "monster". This eventually began to make her more introverted, and at the same time, more passive and fearful towards situations where other foals needed help. She remained passive and fearful for some years, but always felt responsible and guilty, because she knew she had become an accomplice. This lasted until at the age of eleven, she finally could act again to help. Cutie Mark After taking the seriously injured colt, Density Presence, to the infirmary, Burning, despite knowing that the most important thing was that she had helped him and that he was now under attendance, couldn't help but to feel as if she had to "equate the balance"; regardless of her knowing someone with more authority could handle the situation, she couldn't evade the feeling. It was after she embraced the sentiment that Burning got her cutie mark. Burning's great feeling of responsibility made her perform, just like years ago, radical and exaggerated actions to confront Density's aggressors in return, nevertheless, this time she tried to avoid the guilt as she didn't want to "contradict" herself anymore. After this, Burning risked being expelled from school with the bullies, and was immediately reprimanded by her parents once they were informed about everything. Burning ended up accepting her actions' consequences maturely as her sense of responsibility had now been strengthened, however, simultaneously, a doctrine of authentic self-punishment emerged inside her, as now she had also seen she was darker and worse than she once thought. Townmond tragedy A tragedy in Burning's hometown that involved an unknown alicorn was the responsible for her, her parents, and now younger sister, Mystery Notes, and all Diamond Town's population having to leave from there two days after said mysterious alicorn left practically every building destroyed. The alicorn that attacked the town was then suspected to be patrolling Las Pegasus for three days, leaving the ponies from Diamond Town with no other option than to go to Ponyville for asylum. Said alicorn, after said three days, exploded in the city's frontiers, apparently due to magic overload by its own magic. At this point, Burning started to develop a form of fear of intimacy. Her fear of bringing problems to people without even noticing it had grown exaggeratedly with the death of her closest friend, Skylight, who was reached by the alicorn's magic in the incident. Burning felt horribly guilty and responsible for her friend's death given that she thought she could have reacted faster to dodge the alicorn's magic, and so her friend wouldn't have had to die on her place. She knew it hadn't been completely her fault, but she wasn't capable of stopping to feel like it was. Quotes '- "Facts and logic are necessary, but they are, after all, boring"' '-' "Sometimes I simply feel like I'm not even there... ¡I just am!" '- "Funny thing, isn't it? Life is a game, but I don't see anyone playing, because it's actually not"' '-"I'd rather let people judge, because a mirror can't reflect itself"' '- "I don't really like talking about myself, but paradoxically, with that I'm already talking about myself, so... heh... there really is no escape".' '- "I hate having to depend on my physical particularities, because... How would things turn out if I didn't have the luck to have them?".' '- "I don't know anymore if It's really for the people what I pretend to be doing for them, or if actually I'm just doing it to feel better about myself. The only thing I know is... I just feel like I have to do it".' '- "One is not good or bad for doing things, but experimented and balanced".' '- "It may be that we all start differently, but at the end of the road we're all the same"' '- "I don't, or at least, I shouldn't, need to think about moral and ethics to see that I have to help someone"' '- "Why can't we just accept the idea that we can't know?"' '- "Oh now you wanna attach to the feeling so you can keep feeding on your stupid sense of self-importance, right? You trash! This is not about you! It's about people outside of you!" -' Burning on a rant against herself. '- " I'm nothing more than another ideas compiler"' '- "Each day, I know more... that I know less..."' Trivia * Burning has great pain tolerance. * Her voice is pretty high-pitched, and it's relatively serene most of the time. * Before moving to Ponyville, Burning and her family lived in Townmond (a mix between the words "Town" and "Diamond"), a village nearby Ghastly Gorge. * The first ideas of this OC were created at the end of 2014. * This OC appears as the protagonist in a fanfiction named "Digression", which is written in Spanish. * Burning's magic aura is yellow. * Her full name is "Burning Sentiment Fury Macwhitened". * Burning became best friends around the age of 11 with an adolescent earth pony named Lithium Shepherd. Category:Female Category:Unicorn Category:School students